SMILE MAGIC (song)
|font color = white |track color = #F2767F |CD name = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya |previous = - |next = HORIZON |current track = SMILE MAGIC }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE2000% アイドルソング 一十木 音也 SMILE MAGIC |image = |kanji name = SMILE MAGIC |romaji name = SMILE MAGIC |translation = SMILE MAGIC |type = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song |artist = Ittoki Otoya (Terashima Takuma) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Nakayama Masato |arrangement = Nakayama Masato}} The first track from [[Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya|'Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya']], sung by [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']], who is voiced by ''Terashima Takuma''. Lyrics English = With this warm melody, There’s no more sadness! A song to “believe in” At the crossroads without anyone else, Standing on my own (Hold me, hold me… A heart Hold me, hold me… So gentle) The warmth I’d sought after clasped tightly in my right hand (Tell me, tell me… Tell me…about this warmth) But I found it! (I believe you!) Surely, (You believe me!) my feelings (With this harmony) are changing I want to tell you with a few words, “Hey, you’re not alone!” Soon those tears will drift up to the heavens And transform into the floating clouds Then when it rains, in a shower of shining sunlight, It’ll become a beautiful rainbow And then…into your smile Before you know it, everyone will probably Grow up into adults (Hold you, hold you… I won’t forget Hold you, hold you… Absolutely not) Chasing every breeze, moving towards your dreams (Wish you, wish you… Those dreams…no matter what) Straight ahead, (We believe it!) Always (We believe it!) In the depths of my heart (With this harmony) So strongly, Let’s look ahead unafraid! Reach out to the brightness So now everyone is moving forward And painting their own stories Stumbling a little, wanting to cry sometimes, Whenever that happens, I want you To remember this song… (Lalala… We believe it!) (Lalala… With this harmony) With this warm melody, There’s no more sadness! Believe in yourself! There’s no replacement for your own story It’ll become a beautiful rainbow And then…into your smile (Lalala…) (Lalala… Uh) (Lalala…) Thank you… Thanx to my friends!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = attakai MERODI mou sabishiku wa nai yo “shinjiru” wo uta he dare mo inai KUROSUROODO de hitori tachitsukusu (Hold Me x2　kokoro wo Hold Me x2　yasashiku) nukumori motometa migite　gutto nigitte sa (Tell Me x2 oshiete… nukumori wo) But I Found It (I Believe You)　kitto (You Believe Me)　omoi tachi wa (HAAMONII ni)　kawaru tsutaetai hitokoto ga arunda “kimi wa ne, mou hitori janai” to namida wa yagate　oozora he maiagatte kumo ni kawatte ukabu soshite ame ni nari　hikaru taiyou wo abi kirei na　niji ni natte soshite sa… egao he itsushika minna wa tabun otona ni natte sa (Hold You x2　wasurenai Hold You x2　zettai) sorezore no kaze wo otte　yume ni tabidatsu (Wish You x2 sono yume… itsu made mo) massugu ni (We Believe It)　zutto (We Believe It)　mune no oku de (HAAMONII ni)　tsuyoku kowagarazu ni mae wo miyou yo te wo nobashite　kagayaki he soshite minna wa　jibun no monogatari wo tsumugi egaite susumu chotto wa tsumazuki　chotto wa naitari shite sonna toki wa　kono uta wo omoidashite hoshii… (Lalala…　We Believe It) (Lalala…　HAAMONII ni) attakai MERODII mou sabishiku wa nai kara jibun jishin wo shinjite kakegae no nai　kimi iro no SUTŌRII kirei na　niji ni natte soshite sa… egao e (Lalala…) (Lalala…Uh) (Lalala…) arigatou…　Thanx To My Friends |-| Kanji = あったかいメロディ もう寂しくはないよ 「信じる」を歌へ 誰もいないクロスロードで 一人立ち尽くす (Hold me×2　心を Hold me×2　優しく) 温もり求めた右手　ぐっと握ってさ (Tell me×2 教えて…温もりを) But I found it (I belive you)　きっと (You belive me)　想い達は (ハーモニーに)　変わる 伝えたい一言があるんだ 「君はね、もう一人じゃない」と 涙はやがて　大空へ舞い上がって 雲に変わって浮かぶ そして雨になり　光る太陽を浴び 綺麗な　虹になって そしてさ…笑顔へ いつしかみんなはたぶん 大人になってさ (Hold you×2　忘れない Hold you×2　絶対) それぞれの風を追って　夢に旅立つ (Wish you×2 その夢…いつまでも) まっすぐに (We believe it)　ずっと (We believe it)　胸の奥で (ハーモニーに)　強く 怖がらずに前を見ようよ 手を伸ばして　輝きへ そしてみんなは　自分の物語を 紡ぎ描いて進む ちょっとはつまずき　ちょっとは泣いたりして そんなときは　この歌を 思い出してほしい… あったかいメロディー もう寂しくはないから 自分自身を信じて かけがえのない　君色のストーリー 綺麗な　虹になって そしてさ…笑顔へ (Lalala…) (Lalala…Uh) (Lalala…) ありがとう…　Thanx to my friends歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = SMILE MAGIC |file link = }} |track name = SMILE MAGIC (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song in episode 05 of the anime Maji LOVE 2000%BROCCOLI (Japanese) Maji LOVE 2000% Op. 05 SMILE MAGIC and was sung by Terashima Takuma in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE 3rd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #E93140}} Category:Insert songs Category:Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs)